A Perfect Fit
by StendanAlways
Summary: Set about a month after Brendan and Ste got together in Dublin. Set with what's happened in the show, e.g. Seamus finding out about them. After that it changes and doesn't follow with the show, thankfully! Has a lot of smut. Hopefully good smut! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please comment as I would like to know what you liked and how to improve for future chapters! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Brendan had practically moved in with Ste since his father found out he was gay. He needed Ste more than ever now. He needed him to keep him sane, to make him feel safe and to also not make him feel alone. It had been about a month since they got back together in Dublin and they were going to celebrate with a romantic night in.

The kids were in Manchester with Amy so they decided to go the whole nine yards. Ste wanted to cook but Brendan insisted on taking him to a nice restaurant and then going back home for a quiet night in. He had it all planned.

'You ready yet?' Brendan shouted from the living room. 'We're going to be late for our reservation!'

'Just coming.' Ste replied.

Ste came through from the bedroom wearing nice, new clothes Brendan bought him for the occasion and a huge smile on his face. He walked to Brendan and as he did so he said, 'I'm ready. Where are we going?'

Brendan wrapped his arms around Ste's waist, gave him a big kiss and replied with, 'that's for me to know and you to find out!' He smiled his cheeky grin that Ste loved and kissed him again.

They left the flat holding hands and went to the restaurant. The entire way Ste asked where they were going and Brendan told him the same thing every time he asked. They also talked about how great their relationship was and how much they loved each other.

They arrived at the most expensive restaurant nearby and Brendan ordered the most expensive champagne available. They talked like they had done in the car throughout the meal. They were in bliss. Absolute heaven. They both could see how much they loved one another and Ste was the happiest he'd ever been. The waiter had cleared the desert plates and asked if they enjoyed their meal. It was after the waiter left that the atmosphere became serious between the two.

'Listen, Steven, there's something very important I want to talk to you about!'

The smile suddenly vanished from Ste's face and he suddenly looked worried. Slowly and cautiously he said, 'ok.'

Brendan, noticing Ste's face and tone quickly said, 'oh, don't worry. It's not bad! I promise!'

Ste's face relaxed, prompting Brendan to continue.

'I love you, Steven! And I believe we're great together.' He paused, unsure of how to continue. 'I know we've only openly been together a month but we have a past and to be honest I've always loved ye, Steven! We're practically living together and we can hardly go an hour without needing to be with each other and for me the sex is _amazing_! The best I've ever had!' He paused again, knowing what and who he was going to mention next.

'Bren, I love you! Please continue!' Realising now that Brendan was holding his hand and was beginning to move.

Brendan started to stand up and move toward Ste. He knelt in front of him on one knee. He then continued, 'I know you're still… married… to Douglas but I… I love you and this is completely unlike me but I want to be a part of you in every way possible! Will you do me the honour, Steven, of becoming my "lawfully wedded husband"?' He smiled and it looked like he was beginning to cry.

Ste looked completely shocked. It was totally uncharacteristic of Brendan, especially since he dismissed every conversation about their future, particularly when _he_ found out about them. A smile was starting to slowly form on Ste's face and he moved closer to Brendan who was even holding out a ring! He couldn't believe it! He was so lucky and he loved Brendan and couldn't be apart from him for any length of time. Ste passionately kissed him but not too provocatively since they were in a public place. It didn't last long and when Ste pulled away he was smiling and was nearly crying too.

'Brendan,' he whispered, 'I love you, always have, and always will! I would love to marry you!' They both smiled huge smiles. This time Brendan kissed him and pulled away so he could put the ring on Ste's finger! _A perfect fit! _They both thought.

Brendan quickly paid the bill and they rushed out of the restaurant. As they got to Brendan's car they shared a hot and steamy kiss. Even though they could hear homophobic comments from the public walking past them they continued to kiss. After a few minutes the kiss broke and they smiled at each other. They got in the car and Brendan drove home as fast as he could, breaking the speed limit at every possible chance.

When they finally got home Brendan got out of the car and he walked around to the passenger side and let Ste out of the car (like in the movies). He took a hold of Ste's hand as he slowly got out of the car. After Brendan shut the car door, never taking his eyes off Ste, he kissed him. Ste jumped up, wrapping his legs around Brendan's waist and Brendan placed his arms around Ste's waist to keep him up and close. Still continuing to kiss, they walked to the flat and managed to get up the stairs and unlock the front door while only removing their lips from the kiss to breathe.

When the front door was closed, Ste let go of Brendan, and while they were still snogging, Brendan literally ripped Ste's clothes off him, not caring that they were brand new. Ste then moved his hands slowly up Brendan's body, removing his jacket then slowly, teasingly unbuttoning Brendan's shirt. Then he got to his belt. He undid Brendan's belt and trousers quicker than the shirt because even he was getting impatient. They were both completely naked when they noticed they were at their bedroom and realised they must've walked there while undressing themselves.

Brendan pushed Ste onto the bed breaking the very long kiss they just had. He then crawled on top of him and started to kiss Ste's jaw line, then neck, then all down his chest and body until he got to Ste's erect cock. Brendan began to tease Ste even more by licking his balls and kissing his dick. He then consumed Ste with the best blowjob he had ever given him. Brendan made sure that he took all of Ste's cock into his mouth because he wanted Ste to come quickly so he could taste it. When Brendan's mouth was at the tip of Ste's cock, he licked and teased him. It didn't take long for Ste to come. Brendan swallowed every bit of Ste's juice and went to kiss him again afterwards.

'I fucking love ye, Steven! You're so fucking amazing at sex! Moan! Say me name! Moan as loud as ye can! I'm gonna fuck ye so hard, Steven!' Brendan said as he moved back down to lick Ste's hole.

All Ste could do was moan and say Brendan's name. He was writhing, not in pain but in pleasure. He had just received the best blowjob ever and now he was getting a good licking too. After what seemed like only a few minutes he heard the bedside drawer open and close and wondered why until he heard Brendan put lube on his fingers.

'A blowjob, a rimming, and now I'm gonna finger ye, Steven!' he said. Ste was normally always tense but now his muscles were so relaxed. Normally Brendan had to start with one finger but tonight he started with two. Brendan started to finger fuck Ste but it didn't last long because soon Ste was shouting, 'fuck me Brendan!'

Brendan quickly applied more lube and inserted his cock into Ste's hole. He went straight for it fast and hard and it wasn't long before he came inside Ste. Every thrust was hard and powerful and Brendan knew he was doing something mesmerising to Ste. He was hitting that point in Ste which, when hit, made him feel absolutely wonderful, vulnerable and completely at Brendan's mercy. After a few more thrusts Brendan came again and soon after that Ste came all over him and Brendan due to the very intricate wanking Brendan was also giving him.

After that magnificent coming, Brendan began to slow down his thrusts and pulled his cock out of Ste's arsehole. He then started to lick Ste's come of Ste's body beginning at his dick and working his way up to kiss those perfect lips. Ste was smiling and panting, Brendan knew he'd just given Ste the best fuck of his life! He kissed Ste hard and forcefully and even though it only lasted a couple of seconds it said a million words.

Brendan lay beside Ste and faced him, panting and smiling himself. Ste then got the energy to move to face his lover and new fiancé and got the mindset to say, 'that was fucking amazing! By far the best fuck I've ever had!'

'Me too, Steven! It had to be, fiancé!' The smile already on Brendan's face just grew and Ste had never seen a smile so big on Brendan's face before. The smile on Ste's face also grew when he heard Brendan say fiancé.

Even though they were hot, sweaty, sticky and covered in come, they got under the covers. Brendan spooned Ste and they fell asleep. That fucking session had exhausted them both in a good way and they knew they shouldn't try and do anything other than sleep. They couldn't even take a shower together first and have another fucking session in there. Brendan fucked Ste good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to do a bit of research for the letter Ste receives. If the information contained is incorrect please let me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first or even more. Again, please review so I know how to improve or to continue what I'm doing.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Brendan woke up extremely happy and sighed. It soon turned into shock and upset as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed Ste wasn't in bed. He thought he'd done a runner but seconds later a huge smile appeared on his face as Ste walked through the door naked with breakfast.

'Good morning, fiancé!' Ste said happily.

'Good mornin' to ye too, Steven! I'm so happy, I thought you'd done a runner!'

'Nah, you ain't getting rid of me that easily. Just did what you did to me in Dublin. Breakfast in bed after an amazing night's sex!'

'It was amazing!'

Ste was sitting on the bed now and had put the breakfast on the bedside table. Both were smiling and staring lovingly at each other. Ste moved in for a kiss and Brendan pulled him closer then put the duvet over him. The kiss was passionate but not the type that led to sex and it lasted for ages. Ste pulled away and got the plate of food off the table and put it in between them. He got a slice of toast and started to eat in a teasingly sexy way. Brendan then did the same, crumbs getting trapped in his 'tache! Ste laughed and slowly wiped the crumbs away.

As Ste stood up to put the plate away Brendan spanked him. He jumped and then continued to walk to the kitchen in a smouldering, joking, supermodel-like way. Brendan quickly followed, wanting to close the gap between them, and he couldn't resist the skinny boy any longer.

Ste was at the kitchen sink putting the plate in the basin and felt Brendan put his hands on his waist and move them forward to his stomach wrapping them, giving him a back cuddle. They were both naked and this is how they like it - being naked without having to worry about getting caught by the kids and touching each other, sexually or not. Brendan then kissed Ste's neck and turned him to face him.

Smiling, he said, 'guess what?'

'What?' Ste replied also smiling.

'You came all over us last night and we didn't take a shower!'

'Mmm… I see where you're going with this.'

'So, then. Why don't we take a shower?' Brendan already knew the answer.

Ste replied by taking a hold of Brendan's hand and taking him to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom Ste put the shower on and they were thankful they didn't have to waist time taking off their clothes. They started to kiss passionately and Brendan backed them into the shower pushing Ste into the wall of the cubicle. The shower was freezing but quickly got hot filling the room with steam. Ste, backed up against the wall, was completely helpless to Brendan and all his sexual teasing. First he was kissing Ste's perfectly plump lips, then, very slowly, millimetre by millimetre, he moved down Ste, kissing his jaw line, on both sides of his face, then both collarbones, then down the middle of his chest to his nipples. When Brendan got to his nipples, he started to lick and suck them until they were almost red-raw. Brendan was holding on to Ste's waist with his big and talented hands keeping him up against the wall. Ste had his hands mingled into Brendan's hair and was pushing him down to the lower parts of his body.

Brendan then, just as slowly as before, continued to kiss Ste down his body. All the time he's doing this Ste was moaning and shouting Brendan's name and saying how fucking sexy he is. Brendan got to Ste's bellybutton and then started to fiddle with Ste's belly hairs with his tongue. Brendan then moved down past Ste's erect cock and went for his thighs close to his balls. Brendan kissed his thighs then moved slightly taking one of Ste's balls into his mouth. He sucked really hard and Ste's moans were getting louder with each suck. After a minute or so Brendan began to lick Ste's cock from his balls to the tip. When he got to the tip he took all of Ste's cock into his mouth. Brendan quickly moved up and down Ste's cock making him come quickly into Brendan's mouth. With the exception of last night Ste had never moaned as much or as loud before and he knew the more he moaned the more Brendan would do pleasurable things to him.

'Fuck me, Brendan! Fuck me so I can't walk!' Ste shouted, out of breath.

'Happily! I'll fuck you so hard that neither of us will be able to walk!'

Ste bent over and knelt on his hands and knees. He spread his legs far, opening his hole ready for Brendan's beautiful cock. Even though the water from the shower had made Ste's hole and Brendan's dick wet enough to be inserted straight away, Brendan still gave Ste a rimming. He likes the taste and it also prepared Ste for what was going to follow. Soon Ste was whimpering because of the sheer power in Brendan's thrusts. His cock is big and long so it can get far into Ste and reach that place that makes him tremble and completely powerless, the place that only Brendan can reach. Both of them were moaning and screaming each others name. Soon Ste came and straight after Brendan came too. They both loved the feeling of Brendan coming in Ste, like sex wouldn't be sex unless he came in Ste.

Brendan pulled his dick out of Ste and leant against the wall of the shower cubicle. He was panting, struggling to breathe, so was Ste. Ste stood up and smiled at Brendan. The smile told Brendan that he fucked him perfectly and that he loved him so much.

Ten minutes later, they were dressed and sitting on the couch, watching TV. Ste was leaning on Brendan's side and had his hand over Brendan's heart. Brendan's left arm was behind Ste's head and the went down his side.

'Mmm… that was perfect! You're perfect!' Brendan said quietly to Ste. 'I love you!' Brendan kissed the top of Ste's head.

'It _was_ perfect and I love you more!'

'Not possible!'

Ste looked at Brendan and they both chuckled.

They heard the front door go. 'I'll get it.' Ste said.

'Who is it?'

'It's the post. A letter from Doug's solicitors!' Ste sat back down and they exchanged a confused and worried look. Ste opened it quickly, curious as to what it would say.

"Mr Steven Hay, I am writing to inform you that your civil partner, Douglas Carter has filed for permission to end your civil partnership. Your partnership can be ended in two ways: one, involving courts if you cannot agree to the reasons why you wish to end your civil partnership, which could take months to finalise; or, if you both agree on reasons why your partnership should end, then you both will have to file for a separation order since you have not been in a partnership for more than a year, then after the year, you can apply for a dissolution order and once granted an annulment. The latter option takes less time to finalise than the first and is the recommended option. Also, if you choose this option you can file for the dissolution order after 14 November, 2013 and it shall hopefully take, at the earliest, six weeks to finalise.

I would also like to include a message from Douglas that he has asked me to give to you: "Ste, I love you so much and I know you love me too. You were my first true love, however, I was unfortunately not yours. I know you love Brendan more and all I want is for you to be happy. I am giving you this "divorce" so you can have to freedom to do whatever with whomever you like without having to be tied to me or feeling guilty. I want you to know that although I'm missing you and the kids dearly, I am enjoying America and I have met someone. I love you, Ste! P.S. please tell Leanne and Texas that I miss them and that I'm doing well. Thank you."

Please contact me soon with your decision on how you would like to proceed with the ending of your civil partnership.

Yours sincerely,

Madeleine Smith"

They paused for a minute, taking in what Ste had just read out.

'So, Douglas is filing for divorce, in a way?'

'It looks like it, don't it?'

'Wow! It though we'd have to wait years to get married but we can get married in less than a year?! Holy fuck!' Brendan was smiling now, happy by this news. Ste still looked shocked. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I - I'm just trying to take it all in.' After a moment of silence Ste sighed. 'Right, I'm gonna phone her. Tell her that I want it ended as soon as possible. That way we can get married even quicker!' Ste smiled at Brendan. 'I love you!' Ste stood up and gave Brendan a kiss and walked to get the phone.

'I love ye, too.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Set exactly a week after Chapter 2. Enjoy and as always reviews are welcome!**

**Chapter 3**

Brendan was sitting on the couch with only underwear on watching TV. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Ste was still asleep in bed. He didn't want to wake him as he'd been shattered for days now, sorting out this stuff with Doug, working at the Deli and having a lot of sex with him. 5 minutes later, Ste stumbled through from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and shivering as he was wearing no clothes whatsoever.

'Hey, sleep well?' Brendan sincerely asked.

'Yeah, but I wish I hadn't woken up. You weren't there.' Ste walked towards Brendan and sat beside him on the couch.

'Sorry, I had to take a shower and I didn't want to wake you. You've been really tired recently.' Brendan pulled Ste close to him in a cuddle and kissed the top of his head. 'I want you but I want you to be awake and alert when I do dirty things to you.' Brendan whispered to Ste and smiled.

'I want you too. Every bit of you.' There was a pause and suddenly Ste bolted up and looked directly at Brendan. 'Hey, I need to tell Amy about the wedding. Oh, which reminds me. Have you told Cheryl?'

Brendan looked shocked and forgetful, 'shit, I completely forgot.' He then smiled, 'it's not surprising that I forgot though. I've been fucking you all week and haven't had a chance to tell her.'

They both laughed.

'C'mon then.' Ste stood up and Brendan looked at his cock, Ste pulled him off the couch and Brendan reluctantly moved his eyes to Ste's. 'Get dressed. We'll go and tell her now.'

Brendan smiled and kissed Ste. They quickly got dressed and Ste dragged Brendan out of the flat, more excited than Brendan was to tell Cheryl they were getting married.

They knocked on the door and Seamus answered. They both stood there shocked and unable to move.

'Well, look who it is! Brenda and her toy. What d'ye want?' He smiled, he knew he touched a nerve.

'W-we… Is… Is Cheryl in?' Brendan stuttered.

Seamus moved out of the way for Brendan and Ste to enter his old home. They never let go of each other's hand, knowing what would happen to Brendan if Ste wasn't there to hold him to his sanity. Brendan and Ste smiled when they saw Cheryl - another source of comfort.

'Bren, what are you doing here? I thought you and Ste would still be busy with business for the club and the deli. No euphemism there, I promise.' She laughed, easing the tense atmosphere in the room.

'We have something to tell you.' Excitement and content apparent in Brendan's voice.

Before Cheryl could ask what, Ste added his own point, 'can you give us a minute, Seamus?'

Seamus, who was still at the front door, walked toward them. 'No, I want to hear this too.'

Brendan faced saddened. 'Fine!'

They both ignored him as Ste brought his left hand to Brendan's chest, above where his heart is. He smiled and said, 'I love you.'

Brendan smiled back, 'I love you too!'

Seconds later Cheryl screamed and Ste and Brendan laughed at her. She hugged them both, nearly choking them. Seamus had no clue what was going on as he couldn't see Ste's engagement ring.

'I'm getting the champagne!' Pouring the champagne into pink flutes she asked, 'so when did it happen? Who asked who? Where? Was it romantic?'

Brendan answered. 'It happened a week ago on our first month's anniversary. I asked Ste. I took him to an expensive restaurant and ordered champagne, I got down on one knee and asked him to marry me. I even said "lawfully wedded husband"!'

Ste then added, 'it was very romantic! Then we rushed home and had amazing sex!'

In all the excitement they had almost forgot Seamus was there but Ste made the last remark to gross him out. He gagged at the disgusting thought of two men together and made it obvious. 'I'm gonna be sick!'

All three of them ignored him and continued to be happy and drink champagne at quarter to ten in the morning.

They celebrated all day and Brendan and Ste got back home around 8 o'clock. Cheryl had made plans and she also knew that they wanted to go home so they could celebrate more themselves. When they got home they were both slightly drunk, Brendan more than Ste, but they were ecstatically happy and were laughing so hard. Ste had never seen Brendan laugh so much in his entire life. In fact he's unsure if he's ever seen him laugh more than a chuckle or for more than two seconds. They fell through the doorway and Brendan stumbled up and started taking of his clothes. Ste sat up and noticed a letter on the floor. He was just about to chuck it away to read later but he noticed it was from Doug's solicitor. He opened the letter and immediately went to the phone and ignored Brendan's naked body. Ste phoned the number on the letter and sat down on the couch. Brendan could only hear his side of the conversation

'I just got your letter. What's happened? I though it would take over a year not a week?!' Brendan had some idea of what was going on but he was extremely confused. Ste's voice was high with shock when he spoke next, 'really?!' Then it went back to normal but it was filled with such a happiness that it made Brendan smile at the thought of something making his husband-to-be this happy. 'Thank you so much. I'm speechless! I don't know what to say. Thank you! Good bye.' He hung up the phone and sat there frozen.

Brendan moved toward him. 'What happened? Is everything ok?'

'I… The letter last week said that it would take over a year to be "divorced" from Doug but this letter says "the process has been completed". So, I phoned his solicitor and she said that everything has been finalised.'

'So that means, if we wanted to, we could get married right this second?'

'Yeah, that's what the solicitor said.'

Brendan smiled. He was happy that Ste had no more ties to Doug and they were free to be together forever. 'I have an idea. I asked you to marry me on our first month's anniversary so why don't we get married on our second month's anniversary?'

Ste reluctantly said, 'that's a great idea but we can't plan a wedding and get suits tailored and whatnot in 3 weeks!'

'We can. I was going to let you and Cheryl do all the planning since ye're both so good at it and also I'd probably fuck everything up but if all three of us do the planning, I don't see why we can't be married in three weeks!'

All Ste had to do was smile in reply and Brendan leaned over and kissed him hard. Brendan started to slowly take Ste's clothes, only breaking the kiss to lift the top over Ste's head. Once Ste was naked, Brendan lowered him to a lying position on the couch. It was a passionate kiss and was slow and meaningful not feisty and leading to animal sex. Within a few minutes they were both hard but didn't choose to do anything about it. Brendan started to stand up and Ste moved as he moved not breaking the kiss. They walked to the bedroom and Ste lowered Brendan onto their bed. Ste stroked Brendan's body and pushed his arms up to the head of the bed. Ste brought his arms back down never leaving Brendan's body but Brendan's arms remained where Ste had put them. Ste then stroked Brendan's body again, going over his tattoos and his chest and belly hair. All while this was happening the kiss never broke and was still slow and passionate. After Ste finished with Brendan's body he moved round to his arse and thighs. This time he didn't stroke, he squeezed and nipped. Brendan began to breathe heavily and Ste knew he was toying with Brendan perfectly. While Ste was fiddling with Brendan's arse and cock, Brendan moved his arms down to Ste's head and intertwined his fingers with Ste's hair.

Ste moved his arm and got the tube of lube from his bedside table. He then got Brendan's hand and put some of the lube on his fingers. Afterward he pulled Brendan's arm to his arsehole and Brendan, who had so far let Ste lead and control him, knew he had to give Ste a rimming so he could fuck him in a few minutes. The kiss was still going strong and while Brendan was rimming Ste, he put lube all over Brendan's cock. He could feel that he was ready and inserted Brendan's cock into his hole. Brendan then sat up, laid Ste on the bed and pulled Ste's legs up around his waist. When he was sure they were both in a comfortable position he started to thrust slow and hard. His dick went far into Ste and he knew when he hit that point in Ste because he would bite and pull on Brendan's bottom lip. They were like this for what seemed like forever and because the sex was slow and sensual it took longer for Brendan to come but when he did he came long and hard and had filled Ste with a pleasure that made Ste come too even though nothing was happening to his cock to make him come.

After the both came, Brendan slowly removed his cock from Ste and slowly broke the kiss at the same time, it was the first time their lips had parted. They were both breathing heavily and they just stared at each other and smiled.

After a couple of minutes Brendan whispered, 'I love you!'

Ste then whispered back, 'I love you too!'

Brendan slowly moved away from Ste and got up to check the time. While he did this Ste moved and got under the covers ready to go sleep when Brendan got back. As Brendan climbed into bed he said, 'can't believe it's quarter past nine! We've just fucked for 45 minutes!'

'Mmm… new record!' Ste smiled.

They laid on their sides so they could face each other and Brendan put his arm over Ste's waist and lightly stroked Ste's back with his fingers. They couldn't stop smiling. They knew it was too early to go to sleep but they didn't know what to do with themselves after such romantic, non-animal like sex so they just lay in bed together and talked about ideas for the wedding until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter hasn't been written as well as the previous chapter due to lack of inspiration. I hope you enjoy anyway and as always please review.**

**Chapter 4**

Over then next couple of weeks Ste, Brendan and Cheryl worked hard organising the wedding. They generally agreed about everything, however, Brendan and Cheryl argued whether their father should attend. Brendan was moody and insisted that he wanted Seamus nowhere near them and Cheryl tried to persuade him otherwise by saying things like, 'he's our da', Bren. He needs to be there', however Brendan continued saying he didn't want Seamus there. Soon Ste joined in the argument and agreed with Brendan, after that Cheryl could say or do nothing to try and change their minds.

With just a few days left before the big day everything was finished and organised. Cheryl and Ste were quite chuffed with themselves that they managed to do everything in time and Brendan was happy that he had time to 'relax' with Ste before the point of no return. They were in the club having celebratory drinks and discussing the final arrangements.

'Finally!' The three of them said together. They lifted up the glasses and tapped them together as they did so. They smiled and drank. Ste, having half a pint; Cheryl, a glass of wine; Brendan, his usual whiskey. Brendan downed his drink, 'right, you ready to go?' he asked Ste.

'I've only just started me drink and what about Chez. Anyway, go where?'

'Cheryl can lock up and you know where!'

'Yeah, Ste. Don't worry about me. You two boys go have some fun.' Cheryl assures Ste.

'How can I refuse then? Thanks, Chez, for everything! And, you, mister. Get down those stairs!'

'Yes, Boss Steven!' Brendan smiles at Ste and rushes down the stairs shouting, 'thanks Chez' as he goes.

They walked home holding hands and smiling. When they walked through the front door, Brendan said, 'home alone at last. What to do? What to do? Any ideas?' He looked and smiled at Ste, then bent down for a kiss. The kissed was lingering and after Brendan removed his lips from Ste's Ste could still feel and taste them.

'I have an idea but it's not the same idea as you, ya horny git.' Ste laughed. It was true after all. Most of Brendan's thought were about fucking Ste in an array of positions. Ste loved the sex and how often they did it. You could say thy were still in the 'honeymoon period' of their relationship and ironically in about 48 hours time they literally were going to be in the honeymoon period.

'Go on then. What's this idea of yours? Mines is getting you naked, then me fucking you all over this house getting you so hot and sweaty and fucking you so hard that in the morning you wont be able to walk.' Brendan smiled, knew that Ste had the completely opposite idea to him that whatever happened that was the closet to sex was snuggling and cuddling on the couch while eating food and watching shit TV or a shit rom-com movie.

'Snuggling on the couch eating snacks - popcorn is a must - while watching a movie.'

'I knew it. You're going to make me watch a shitty rom-com again aren't you?' Brendan had a look on his face that resembled a child who had been forced to do something he hates like go food shopping or tidying his room.

'Actually, no. Not this time. You can choose the movie!'

'Really, thank you!' Brendan smiled at his wonderful Ste. He couldn't believe this perfect man loved a monster like him. 'Erm… Fast and Furious? The Taking of Pelham 123?'

'Anything, surprise me! You get the movie, I'll get the snacks!'

Ste cooked popcorn and brought over coke from the fridge. He also got a blanket and unfolded it. Brendan walked through and he'd changed into trackies and a t-shirt.

'Fast and Furious!' he smiled at Ste and gave him a kiss.

'You and your cars, eh! What're ya like?' Ste smiled back and put the film on.

They snuggled together on the couch, ate popcorn and watched the film.

By the time the film had finished they had both fallen asleep. Ste was lying against Brendan on the couch and slowly he started to rustle and wake up. In doing so and from the coldness that came from Ste leaving his body Brendan woke up too, very confused: 'huh? Os the film finished?' He sounded very groggy and Ste laughed.

'Yeah, it's finished Bren. God, I have such a stiff neck.' He moved his head back and forth and from side to side to get the pain away. Ste was looking at Brendan in a loving way and he smiled back at Ste.

'I love ye, Steven. Couple more days and you're stuck with me.'

'Can't wait.' Ste smiled and kissed Brendan. 'You still look shattered. Wanna go to bed?'

Brendan nodded but added, 'yeah, but I'm too tired for sex. God, I can't believe I just said that!'

'It's ok. I didn't mean for us to have sex. I know how tired you are what with all

this organising me and Chez have done!' Sarcasm was apparent in Ste's voice and it made Brendan chuckle.

'Hey, I've done a bit. I've been busy with the club and helping out with Leah and Lucas. And before you start I know you've been busy with the deli but you just have a natural nack for organising these sorts of events.'

'I know. I'm fab…ulous. That's why you love me so much.' Ste was joking along. 'Now, come on. Let's go to bed. We're both shattered.'

Brendan went to bed and Ste tidied up the sitting room quickly.

Brendan was naked in the room. Ste smiled and quickly took his clothes off. They climbed in together and faced each other. Brendan's eyes immediately closed but he said 'goodnight' before falling asleep. Ste replied and what just about to close his eyes when he felt Brendan's hand on his cock.

'I thought you were too tired for sex?!'

'I am but that doesn't mean I can't have a quick touch!'

'Ok, then.' They both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next day was hectic. It was their final day of being "free" before married life together and they had so much to sort out before going on their "honeymoon" as Cheryl and Ste like to call it. Brendan preferred to call it "a well needed holiday". Ste was sorting out Doug and Leanne's shifts for the two weeks that he wouldn't around and Brendan was giving Mitzeee and Maxine and ultimatum about not wrecking the club. Cheryl was going to be working too and she could be trusted slightly more than the girls but even she could wreck the club.

Brendan and Ste hardly saw each other except for 45 minutes at lunch time and even then Ste was rushed off his feet at the deli. Doug was doing the accounts at home so he was working there on his own. Brendan had to help him because he was that busy.

'Well, I didn't think I'd be spending my lunch hour helping out but I'm just glad I got to spend some time with you and it was actually quite fun.'

'I'm sorry we didn't get to have sex in the back like you'd planned but hey, we have a lifetime of being able to do that!' Ste smiled a cheeky grin and Brendan couldn't help himself. He pulled Ste in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was strong and intense. They were just starting to take each other's clothes off when the bell above the door chimed.

Brendan moaned in disappointment and Ste turned around to face the customer.

'I like a tuna and cheese Panini please.' The customer smiled.

Ste smiled back, 'coming right up.' He made the Panini and put it in the grilling machine. He then went over to the customer and said, 'that'll be 3 pound please.'

The customer quickly left when he got his food as he could see the look of lust for Ste in Brendan's eyes.

'Now, where were we?' He pulled Ste closer to him and started to unbutton his shirt. He nearly finished the buttons when his phone rang.

'What do you want?'

'No, Mitzeee, listen to me…'

'You've not done it right. You'll break the pipes!'

'Right, I'm coming. I'll be right over before you break my club!'

Hearing that Ste started to button up his shirt.

'I've got to go. Mitzeee tried to change a barrel but she's done it wrong and now she can't fix it. I'll see you later and I'll make it up to you.' Brendan kissed Ste before he left.

* * *

When Brendan got back home it was 8 o'clock and Ste had already been home for two hours. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with a beer in his hand. He didn't acknowledge Brendan coming through the door. Brendan sat down beside him and sighed. It was silent between them for a minute or so, it was awkward.

'So, how was your day?' Ste finally spoke but he kept his eyes fixed on the TV.

'It was boring and monotonous. I missed you. I snuck away early.'

'I missed you too.' It sounded and looked like Ste was in a mood with Brendan and Brendan didn't like it.

'Are you ok? Are you upset with me?' Brendan was really curious and was getting a bit annoyed at Ste's dismissive attitude.

Ste clicked back into reality. He half smiled at Brendan. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Leah and Lucas were trouble this evening. I think they had one too many sweets cos they were bouncing' off the walls. They're asleep now finally. You haven't upset me!'

'I know what'll make you feel better.' Brendan smiled and walked to the bedroom, stripping as he did so. Ste quickly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter just kinda came out of me. I hope you enjoy and as always your reviews are much appreciated. Hopefully the next chapters will come just as quickly. :)**

**Chapter 5**

By the time Brendan and Ste reached their bedroom they were completely naked, their clothes leaving a trail on the floor behind them. Ste shut the door and just stood and stared at Brendan who was smiling at him. Ste smiled back and walked slowly over to Brendan, showing him his best bits and teasing Brendan as he did so. When he reached Brendan he wrapped his arms around his neck and intertwined his fingers in his hair, and kissed him slowly and intensely. It was a powerful kiss and it pulled Brendan in, making them both want more. The kiss gradually gained pace and Ste pushed Brendan onto the bed.

As they landed the kiss broke but Brendan re-attached their lips with a passion and intensity that was rarely seen from Brendan. Every kiss from him was passionate and intense, however, this one showed a particular need and it made Ste feel like he was on top of the world.

Brendan flipped them over so he was on top of Ste. He then broke the kiss and stared deeply into Ste eyes showing lust, love and mostly, trust. 'I want to try something!' Brendan said with a smile in his voice but, also, with a slight hesitance. Ste noticed this but before he had a chance to say anything Brendan gently took a hold of Ste's hand.

Brendan moved Ste's hand caressingly over his back and down to his bum. Ste immediately realised what Brendan was doing, 'only if you're sure?' Ste was genuinely worried about how this would turn out.

'I'm not sure but I trust and love you with everything that I've got and that's hard for someone like me but you make me the man I want to be and wish I'd grown up to be!'

'Ok, I'll be gentle and I'll do whatever you say and I'll stop as soon as you want to but don't feel pressured to continue.' Ste gave Brendan a quick but hard kiss and slid out from underneath him.

Brendan was kneeling on the bed with his arse up in the air. Ste could see him shaking and could see how nervous he was. To try and reassure him, he started by stroking his shoulders and slowly kissing down his spine. By the time Ste was at the top of Brendan's arse Brendan hadn't calmed down so Ste gave Brendan a running commentary of what he was doing so not to alarm Brendan.

'Right, now I'm gonna…'

Brendan cut him off, 'as much as I would like you to, don't tell me - it ruins the moment.'

Ste didn't say anything else. He kissed Brendan's arse hole and then put his finger to it. Ste didn't have much experience in being a top as he was usually a bottom but he tried his best. He started by stroking the freshly wet hairs that covered Brendan's hole. He then started to press harder but still being gentle. He knew how much this affected Brendan and how big of a step this was. After a few minutes Ste slowly pushed his finger into Brendan's hole. _He's so tight_, Ste thought, _well, I'd be surprised if he wasn't_. His finger went further into Brendan. Ste then felt it was ok to slowly finger fuck him. Slowly he pulled and pushed his index finger in and (not fully) out of Brendan, gradually gaining speed when he felt ok to do so. He felt Brendan fully relaxe and was just about to add another finger when Brendan tensed up again.

'Do you want me to stop?' Ste asked, fully supportive of Brendan.

'No, I'm sorry, it takes a while to get used to. Please keep going.' Ste could hear the honesty in Brendan voice and slowly started again.

Like the last time his only gained speed when he felt like it was ok to do so and after a few minutes he was going as fast as he could.

* * *

Brendan felt warm and not alone. He felt safe even with what Ste was doing to him.

'…Please keep going.' He meant it. He could see why Ste like this so much. It felt nice and was giving him a pleasure he never felt before as a top. Ste had two fingers in him now and was gaining speed.

Suddenly he felt cool air at his hole and Ste's fingers no longer in him.

'Stay put. I'm only getting a condom and some lube.'

He watched Ste put it on his lovely erect cock and heard as he then knelt behind him and lined his cock up with his hole. Ste was just about to enter him when sudden terror came over him. Ste was slowly entering him and had about an inch of his dick in Brendan. Even though it was far less painful and more enjoyable than when he was younger he still felt some sort of abuse being performed here.

'Stop, please stop.' Ste kept to his promise and pulled out of Brendan as quickly as possible without hurting him. Brendan then sat on the bed and Ste copied. He looked upset and disappointed with himself.

'I'm sorry. I thought I was ready.' He was almost crying now and he could only gave Ste quick glances.

Quickly Ste assured him and he took Brendan's face in his hand to make him look at him, 'hey, hey, hey, look at me. You have nothing, absolutely nothing, to be sorry for. I'm so proud of you, Bren! You've come so far and even if you're never ready to go further than we did tonight you still managed to overcome something so powerful that was holding you. I'm so proud of you, Bren, and I love you so much.'

Tears were slowly falling down Brendan's face as Ste leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

'Hey, why don't we just go to bed, 'ey? We've got a big day tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep what with them wrinkles.'

Brendan chuckled and wiped the tears away. 'Leave my wrinkles alone. You'll be getting some soon.'

They climbed into bed and Brendan spooned Ste. 'I really am sorry.'

Ste turned his head as far as he could to face Brendan, 'you have nothing to be sorry for. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' They gave each other a goodnight kiss and had a dreamless night before the big and busy day ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, first of all, sorry for the long wait and secondly, this chapter is noticably longer than the previous chapters. I felt like I needed to start to make the chapters longer to make the story better and more flowing. Please enjoy and review - they are much appreciated and could help me make it better for you. :)**

**Chapter 6**

Beep... Beep... Beep... Be! Brendan leaned over and turned off the alarm. A minute later Ste got out of bed, stretched and yawned. Brendan's eyes were still closed - he was not a morning person - so he felt Ste climb on top of him. He just stayed there for a minute or so looking at Brendan "sleep" and think 'god, I'm so lucky me'. What he didn't realise was that he spoke out loud and Brendan replied with, 'no, I'm the lucky one!' And smiled but kept his eyes closed. Next he felt Ste jump on top of him, 'wake up, wake up, Lazy!'

Brendan groggily grunted and sleepily opened his eyes. Ste stopped jumping but still stayed on top of Brendan. They smiled at each other in a sentimental, but also joking way. Brendan tried to get up so Ste got off him. They were both naked from the night before and didn't bother putting any clothes on while they got breakfast. Ste made Brendan two bacon rolls - he knows how Brendan likes his food - and made himself a bowl of cereal.

'Nice?' Ste asked Brendan as he finished his first roll and was about to tuck into the second.

'Delicious but not as delicious as you!' Brendan smiled at Ste and looked down at his cock. In reply he nervously smiled and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

'Erm… so I was wondering… where are we going to get dressed? It _is_ bad luck and technically we shouldn't have been together last night and this morning!'

Brendan stopped eating the last half of his roll and placed it back on the plate. He looked at Ste trying to understand the words that just came out of his beautiful, talented mouth. 'So, lemme get this straight! You're worried about bad luck?'

'Yeah, well… no… kinda.'

'Huh.'

'What?' Ste's really curious as to Brendan's slightly strange behaviour.

'I just don't get how you could be worried about bad luck when we haven't had the best past couple of years. I'm pretty sure we've actually exhausted out all the bad luck in the entire world.'

'Good point. And it's not like this is the most traditional wedding either!' Ste chuckles and leaned in to give Brendan a quick kiss. 'Right, you finish you roll and I'll go for a shower.'

'Wait for me.'

'No, because if we go in the shower together then we'll be late for our wedding.' Ste changed his tone to a more seductive voice. 'Plus, you have the rest of our lives to do whatever you want with me.'

'True.'

* * *

Ste was standing in the living room with his suit on, hair gelled and man's perfume on.

'I'm just comin',' Brendan shouted from the bedroom. A few seconds later he started to slowly walk through from the bedroom, the first time he has felt nervous or uncomfortable in a suit. Ste stared at him, his mouth open, curling up at one corner as a smile begins to form but stops before it does.

'What?' Brendan asked him, nerves building. He feels ridiculous. Feels like doing a runner but knows he can't because that would 1) upset Ste and 2) he can't live without the man in front of him. Ste doesn't move, just keeps staring. 'Ste, what's wrong? You're really starting to worry me!' He walks toward Ste, placing his hands on Ste's shoulders and just before he shakes him into reality, he responds.

'Wow! You… wow… I just…! You… look… sexy!'

Brendan got slightly angry. 'That's it! You had me worried to the core!' He then softened, 'thank you. You're not so bad yourself.' He smiled and gave Ste what was supposed to be a quick kiss however, Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck and pulled him in for an intense, passionate kiss.

'C'mon, the car's outside.' Ste said after he broke the kiss.

'Wait, we're going in the same car?'

'Yeah, come on!'

* * *

They arrived at the hotel at precisely 10 to 11. The ceremony starts in 10 minutes in the hotel's Rimbaud Room - an intimate and beautifully decorated room specifically for wedding ceremonies, named after the French poet Arthur Rimbaud. Just as the car stops Ste looks at Brendan. He can see that Brendan's very nervous and is close to having a panic attack.

He leaned in close to Brendan and took a hold of his hand and placed his other hand on Brendan's thigh. 'Hey, hey, hey. Look at me.' Ste moved the hand that was on Brendan's thigh to cup and caress his face. 'Please don't worry. I know this is big. In fact, this is huge. I want you to know that I love you so much.'

'I love you too. I'm sorry.' Brendan leaned in for a kiss.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' He paused. 'You ready?'

'Yeah, let's go.' Brendan smiled and made his way out of the car. His nerves weren't fully gone but he had calmed down a bit. The affect Ste has on him mesmerises him.

They walk slowly, hand-in-hand from the car to the door of the Rimbaud Room. Just before they enter Brendan takes a deep breath and Ste smiles at him in comfort. When he knows Brendan's ready he lets the usher know to open the door for them. The wedding theme starts to play when the door is opened and Brendan gives Ste a look that suggests 'I can't believe you're playing this cheesy shit at our wedding!' Ste smiles back at him and they walk down they aisle holding hands and looking so unbelievably happy.

Ste scans the room to check who came. Amy and the kids are there. So is Cheryl, Darren, Nancy, Doug, and a few others. He notices an unexpected couple there but doesn't show shock on his face, he just smiles. He looks at Brendan to see if he's noticed who's here and he has the biggest smile on his face. Declan and Paddy. Eileen had banned them from coming. They must have run away and left a note of something. Brendan didn't think about that - he was just happy that they were here.

They got to the registrar and did the 'in sickness and in health' speech. Then it was time for the vows. Ste first:

'I love you, Brendan! I always have! Even when I hated you for all the things that have happened between us in the past you had a hold over me that at the time I hated but that now I'm grateful for. You make my life worth living and I can't live it without you!' He spoke affirmatively but the last few words were spoken softly with care, 'I love you, Bren.' He smiled, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. He dried his eyes before he actually started to cry.

When it was Brendan's turn to speak he paused. He looked like he was going to be sick and storm out of there, he worried Ste. 'Sorry,' he whispered, then back to his normal voice but it was a little hushed, 'I love you, Steven. I don't really know what else to say… No matter what I've done in the past it's all been to protect you… I've always loved you and I've always wanted the best for you - I still do for both. I find it… difficult to… express my feelings - you know that - especially in public but I'm changing for the better. Once upon a time I wouldn't have been seen dead with a man in public but… you make me want to. You… you make me… proud of who I am and… of being… uh… gay.' He whispered again, 'I love you, Steven!'

Ste smiled, relieved that Brendan didn't do a runner and so overwhelming happy for him that he managed to say those things and not breakdown or stop.

It was now time for the 'I do's'.

'Do you, Steven Hay, take Brendan Seamus Brady to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The registrar routinely asked.

'I do.' Ste said happily and proudly.

The registrar continued, 'And do you, Brendan Seamus Brady, take Steven Hay to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

He smiled and looked at Ste, wearing his heart on his sleeve. 'I do.'

They put each other's rings on their respective fingers and gave each other the kiss that came at the end of a wedding ceremony. Ste had to remember they were in a public placed but failed to do so and tried to heat it up. Brendan stopped him just before it got too much for public eyes and smiled at him. They turned to face everyone - some of who were standing and cheering for them and others who were sitting and cheering for them.

They walked over to the table to write their old and new names into the registrar's book to make it officially official. They hadn't talked about who was changing names and to what but Ste took the pen first and wrote in the book in the spaces that said:

Old Name: Steven Hay

New Name: Steven Brady-Hay

Brendan was shocked and Ste explained. 'I want to be a part of you in every way but I can't be detached from my kids.'

'I understand' Brendan took pen and shocked himself as well as Ste.

Old Name: Brendan Seamus Brady

New Name: Brendan Seamus Brady-Hay

'Is this ok with you, Steven?' He needs reassurance.

'Perfect.' He knows why Brendan did this. This way they can share the exact same surname and can both be a part of each other's families equally.

* * *

Later on in the day in the same hotel but in their ballroom, the reception was taking place. Like the ceremony it was small with the same people attending. Everyone had eaten their dinner and was now drinking and dancing on the dance floor. The music was playing loudly, like it normally does in the club. Brendan and Ste were nearly drunk and were happy and constantly smiling. They were congratulating the happy couple. Leah and Lucas were running riots and they were having a great time. Declan and Paddy were playing with them and keeping an eye on them.

Brendan looked around - the kids playing and having fun, Cheryl out of her mind drunk, Ste nearly there, people happy and pleased for them, people not judging him for being gay, his whole life being perfect.

A few minutes later the dance floor cleared and Brendan was confused as to why - that wass until his favourite song came on the speakers. He looked at Ste who was smiling a cheesy grin at him, 'You didn't?' Ste nodded in response still smiling. Brendan continued, 'do we have to?' Ste again nodded in response but this time, much to Brendan's distaste and protests, he took Brendan's hand and walked him to the middle of the dance floor.

'I wanted us to do a first dance as a married couple but I knew you wouldn't so I had to organise it in secret. You're going to have to help me though as I'm rather drunk.' Ste giggled at the fact he was drunk. 'I love you, you know that, right?'

'I know and I love you too.' Brendan gave Ste a quick but loving kiss. Now the dance floor was filled with people dancing along with them.

* * *

The night was coming to a close and after Brendan and Ste thanked everyone from coming they left the party to go up to their hotel room. They both hadn't got anymore drunk and as they were going up the stairs Ste was half asking, half saying, 'we've got our honeymoon tomorrow!' He stopped them and turned and smiled at Brendan. He smiled back and pulled Ste in for a kiss. It was fierce, passionate and yet very romantic. Breaths began to get heavy and in between them they both said 'I love you' to each other. Once they kiss broke it took them a moment to return to reality and they rushed upstairs to there room.

Once there they started to strip, surprisingly not ripping their clothes due to the force. Within seconds they were both naked and Ste was lying on the bed with Brendan on top of him kissing him forcefully. Ste was stroking his hands all over Brendan's body as their erections grew and just as he was about to tell Brendan to fuck him Brendan stopped him.

'I want you.'

'You have me.' Ste replied.

Brendan stopped the kiss and looked deeply into Ste's big blue eyes. He emphasised every word, 'no, I want you.' Ste knew exactly what he meant.

Ste got out from under Brendan, 'lie down,' he said softly. He did exactly as he was told. Their clothes and what-not had already been put into there room by Cheryl earlier that day and Ste went straight to his bag. As he walked back to Brendan he noticed that he was surprising calm unlike a few days ago when this was about to happen. When he reached Brendan he put the lube from his bag beside him on the bed and started to massage Brendan's lower back, thighs and bum cheeks.

'Mmm… that feels good. You should be a masseur.' Ste then started to softly kiss the same areas in reply. He kissed his bum last and worked his way slowly to his hole. Brendan's muscles tensed from the contact but not as much as Ste thought would happen. He instantly relaxed and Ste took that as a sign to move on. He started to softly lick Brendan's hole. He was surprising calm about the whole thing. After a minute or so it grew in ferocity to the point that Ste had to use a finger because his tongue was getting sore. As he was finger fucking him, Brendan realised that he was actually enjoying it even though it brought back memories of his father. This was because it was a different situation - they both loved each other and didn't want harm to come to them. Before he realised it Ste had three fingers in him - wow, that was quick, he thought. He needed though - he had never been a top and so never had been stretched before. Ste knew what he needed.

Ste didn't stop when he asked, 'this ok? You ok?'

He quickly replied, 'please don't stop. I want more.'

'Get up on you knees then.' Ste reached down to get the stuff and realised he forgot something. 'Oh, shit. Hold on a minute - I forgot a condom.' he was just about to move when Brendan stopped him as he said, 'forget it. Just use lube.'

Ste put lube on his erect cock and on Brendan's hole. He slowly entered him, knowing that he needs the time to adjust. Once all the way in he started thrusting slowly allowing Brendan to get used to the pain. When his face relaxed Ste took it as a sign to go harder and faster. They were both moaning loudly which was unusual for Brendan as he was usually quiet and controlled - he could see why Ste was so noisy. The memories of his father where slowly vanishing to the back of mind and were being replaced by these wonderful new ones.

His cock hadn't been touched but he knew he was close to coming. He could feel Ste was too.

'Bren, I'm gonna come.' Ste said, panting.

'Come for me, Steven. Come in me, Steven.' Brendan replied breathlessly. He did as he was told and climaxed. Just the feeling of Ste's come in him made Brendan come as well.

After they climaxed, Ste left his cock in Brendan for a moment while they came back to reality. When he removed his cock he did it carefully as to not hurt Brendan. They then lay beside each other on their super king size bed (in the most expensive suite in the hotel) on their backs. They were panting and after Ste got most of his breath back he turned on his side to face Brendan. Nothing happened for a minute or so but Brendan's breathing had slowly returned to a normal pace. He had the biggest smile on his face and could see from the corner of his eye the vast array of emotions on Ste's face - joy, happiness, shock, concern, sadness…

He turned to face Ste, the smile never leaving his face. Ste eyes held love and a need to be reassured which Brendan saw immediately. 'I love you. Thank ye.'

Ste expression turned to one of confusion. 'I love you too but why are you thanking me?'

'For being you. For being here. For believing in me, loving and trusting me. For making me believe in love and for mostly getting rid of my fears. That was amazing and I'm not scared of him hurting me anymore. You've eradicated the bad memories that were holding me back, making me an awful person. You've replaced them with wonderful memories. I only felt pleasure during that. That was one of the best sex… I just… wow! I love ye, Steven.' He leaned in and gave Ste a lingering kiss.

Ste pulled away when he had a serious question to ask, 'what does eradicate mean?' Brendan smiled, he couldn't believe this man was his.

'Doesn't matter. Just kiss me again.' They kissed and Brendan rolled on top of Ste. In between breaths he said, 'let's… go… to…sleep…' He broke to kiss to finish what he was trying to say. 'We have a long day tomorrow. Honeymoons are supposed to be important in this whole marriage malarkey.' They swapped light-hearted, joking smiles and Ste grabbed the pillow next to him and whacked Brendan over the head with it. Ste laughed so loudly because he wasn't expecting Brendan's shocked reaction.

'Ok, let's go to sleep but first we have to clean up.' He tilted his head to make Brendan look at the mess of his come over the bed.

'Yeah, suppose you're right.'

They quickly cleaned up and fell asleep together in each other's arms in the middle of the huge bed.


End file.
